In Distress
by NymeriaWilliams
Summary: The team s got a case - a dead lieutenant. The team needs everyone on this , but Tony seems to have vanished.
1. Chapter 1 In Dismiss

**I do not own the fictional NCIS nor the characters from the show, they belong to Bellisarius Production. Only the story is mine .  
><strong>_So , this Is my first fanfiction ever. I`m sorry if my English isn`t perfect,since it`s not my native language,but I`ll do my best. There will be (a) sequel(s) . Critique is very welcome . Hope you enjoy it. :)_

I_n Distress  
>By:NymeriaWilliams<br>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Where the hell is DiNozzo?"<em> Gibbs shouted as he marched in the NCIS office, coffeecup in his hands.  
><em>"I have no idea"<em>, Ziva shrugged ,_"I tried calling him , but he wouldn`t answer."_  
>That was odd... Sure Tony ran late every now and then , but he had never been <em>this l<em>ate before ,plus he always calls if he has been caught up in a traffic jam or he`s slept in .  
><em>"Well call him again ,we got a case"<em> commanded Gibbs ,storming towards the elevator.  
><em>"Is it me , or is he angrier than usual?"<em> McGee whispered to Ziva and ran after his boss who was already in the elevator.  
><em>"The usual"<em>,Ziva said to no one , picking up the phone to dial Tony`s number again.

_Aagh ,damn my head hurts .I feel like crap. Wait...where am I? Why is it so dark in here ? _

"_Duck,what ya got?"_Gibbs called out as he walked towards his colleague. The crime scene didn`t look much like a crime scene, except for the pale body laying on the shore, it was just a lake in the middle of a field .  
><em>"This young man most likely died from a hit in the head with a blunt object"<em>,Donald answered.  
><em> "Most likely?" <em>Gibbs asked and raised an eyebrow.  
><em> "Well , he also drowned Gibbs,we can not be sure ,whether the hit killed him or only left him unconsious,which caused him to the lack of oxygen ... "<em>, Ducky explained , examining the body. Gibbs stopped listening to him as Ducky went on and on about the sience of drowning .  
><em>"Boss , I got his id , Lieutenant James D. Former , age 28" <em>McGee announced,bagging the id in evidence bag._"His jacket was thrown over there."_

_I gotta get out. But I can`t see anything...Keep it together, damn it!_

_"Boss ! Something is wrong, I called Tony, he`s still not answering and I even went to his place but he was not there"_ Ziva said , worry spreading on her face. Where are you Tony?  
><em>"McGee , check his phone signal thingy!"<em> Gibbs commanded.  
><em>"The GPS? On it boss"<em>, McGee replied, quickly turning on his computer. After a short moment he said:_"His phone seems to be … close to… close to the lake where we found our body." _What does that mean. Everyone was quiet , looking at the screen where a map was displayed- a lake and a red dot where Tony`s phone would be.

_Somebody help me ! Gosh this is getting ridiculous .This reminds me of "Taken" , but I`m no damsel in distress! Hnnnghh! I think the rope around my hands is loosening up a bit ._

"_Gibbs! Gibbs! Tony is in trouble!"_Abby shouted. She ran to Gibbs pulled his hand and told the team to follow her to her lab. _  
>"I got an anonymous e-mail , it had this..this video", Abby said quietly,fighting back tears.<br>"Show me",_said Gibbs determinedly, hurrying Abbs.

The screen was black for a few seconds ,then a dark room appeared.  
>In the middle of the room was a chair,and a man strapped to that chair. His eyes were hitched with a bandage,a piece of cloth covering his man was dirty...and bloody.<br>The team identifyed him as the very special agent Tony DiNozzo.  
><em>"<em>_No"_,Ziva breathed. They only had 10 seconds of Tony on the screen , then a text appeared :  
>"You will never catch us. We still want our for J.D. , hope this guy will last longer."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 A Few Answers

I`ve got some nice reviews , and some critique also,which I`m thankful of. I`m trying to use it in order to become a better writer. To be clearer, I made a dashed line between Tony`s and the team`s pov` usual,** I do not own the fictional NCIS nor the characters from the show , they belong to Bellisarius Production. Only the story is mine.**

A Few Answers  
>By:NymeriaWilliams<p>

* * *

><p><em>The screen was black for a few seconds , then a dark room appeared. In the middle of the room was a chair , and a man strapped to that chair. The team identifyed him as the very special agent Tony only had DiNozzo for a few seconds , then a text appeared on the screen :"You will never catch us. We still want our money. Sorry for J.D. , hope this guy will last longer."<em>

Silence. Minutes passed.

"_Play it again_",Gibbs broke the silence. The team watched the heartbreaking video two more times.  
>"<em>Abby, can you detect the IP-address it was sent from?<em>" McGee asked, though he knew she couldn`t, otherwise Abby would have done it already and the team would be on their way.  
>"<em>No<em>",Abby gave a short answer.  
>"<em>J.D... J.D.<em>"Gibbs muttered to himself,_"J.D as in James D. Former?"_  
>"<em>Who?"<em>,Ziva asked , raising her beautiful eyebrow.  
><em>"Right,<em>"said McGee,_"you weren`t on the field with Lieutenant James D. Former is our case. He was hit in the head with some blunt object and then disposed in a lake."_  
><em>"Oh..But how can he and Tony be connected ?<em>" Ziva wanted to know.  
>"<em>That`s what we gotta find out"<em> Gibbs announced , storming towards the elevator.

-

_Oh god.A little more... My hand is almost free, now I`ve got to..._  
>"Going somewhere , Agent?"<br>_Who is it? What do you want from me ? Get away from NO! don`t tie my hands !_  
>"Let`s take this off." <em>Ow ,my mouth is so dry.<em>  
><em>"Who are you?What do you want?"<em>  
>"<em>Money"<em>,the rough male voice answered,"_ see, your friend James, heh, Jimmy, he owed me some."_  
><em>"I know nothing of your money , let me go."<em>  
>"<em>You know nothing? How come you were at the meeting place last night , then?<em>" the male voice asked , annoyed. Something moved. A cold,sharp piece of metal touched Tony`s throat.  
><em>"Woah, calm down buddy."<em>  
>"<em>This IS me calm.I won`t kill . "<em> ,the male voice threatened,"_ I need you for leverage."_

_-  
><em>

_"McGee, check Tony`s phone records! Ziva , you go to his place again ,break in if you need something useful!"_Gibbs ordered as the elevator door opened. Then he stormed off , grabbing his jacket on the way out.

Gibbs was headed to meet Former`s navy fellows. Once in the navy training zone , he saw the man he was looking for – lieutenant Greogry Former. James Former`s brother.  
><em>"Lieutenant"<em>,Gibbs greeted the man with a little nod.  
><em>"How may I help you sir?<em>" Gregory asked in a monotone.  
>Gibbs showed him his badge. <em>"I assume you have heard of your brother?"<em>  
><em>"Yes,sir. I assume you are here to ask about the mission , he was on ?<em>"Gregory asked.  
>What mission? Gibbs`s phone rang. The caller ID sayd Ducky.<br>"_Excuse me , I have to take this_" Gibbs told Gregory as he flipped the phone open.  
>"<em>What ya got, Duck?"<em>  
><em>"Hello Jethro,I have looked closer into the young mans wounds. It seems he was hit with a baseball bat ! I also found traces of cocain inside his nostrils. Such as shame. The young are ruining their lives with...".<em>  
>Gibbs hung up on Ducky and turned back to Gregory: <em>"Drugs? Did he do drugs ? And what was he working on ?"<em>  
><em>"He was supposed to bust some dealers. Didn`t work out so great it appears."<em>Gregory answered,furrowing his brows ,_" But drugs ? No. I really doubt it"._  
><em>"Thank you ,liutenant. We may contact you later for further questioning."<em> Gibbs said and left.

Back in the NCIS office, McGee was typing on his keyboard like a maniac.  
><em>"Did you find something?<em>", Ziva stepped behind Tim and locked her eyes on his computer screen.  
>"<em>Yes! Former`s last call was to Tony! And Tony and Former...<em>"  
><em>"...Went to high school together"<em>,Ziva intervened,"_I know , I found a picture of the two of them in Tony`s yearbook."_


End file.
